<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For Those We’ve Loved and Those We’ve Lost by IgnisFlos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29062458">For Those We’ve Loved and Those We’ve Lost</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IgnisFlos/pseuds/IgnisFlos'>IgnisFlos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, F/F, Post-Battle of Sodden Hill, i apologise in advance, its super short, short and sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:22:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29062458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IgnisFlos/pseuds/IgnisFlos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The silence was suffocating. No one dared speak as Tissaia’s voice echoed the names of those who had fallen. Not even a cough.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Vanielle of Brugge/Tissaia de Vries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>For Those We’ve Loved and Those We’ve Lost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi i wrote a quick sad yesterday to chase away my writer’s block</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As Tissaia read out the names of those who died at Sodden, she was less and less able to control the tremble in her hands and her voice. It was hardly noticeable, but she knew it was there and that was bad enough. She knew these people. She was </span>
  <em>
    <span>close </span>
  </em>
  <span>to some of them. They were her colleagues, her friends, and she had failed them by letting them die; it was her fault they were there, she had rallied the mages to fight against Nilfgaard, and they had died for it. But they knew the price. And so did she.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tissaia scanned her eyes around. Triss was standing with her eyes cast downwards, her chest was completely covered to hide her burns. Sabrina was looking around nervously, clenching and unclenching her hands—no doubt a lasting effect of those damn parasites Fringilla used. And Yennefer, who masked her sadness well. Tissaia could see it in the slight downturn of her mouth, though, the way her jaw was set, and the way she blinked too often to rid herself of tears. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The silence was suffocating. No one dared speak as Tissaia’s voice echoed the names of those who had fallen. Not even a cough.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tissaia’s eyes reached Vanielle’s name on the list she was given. And she stared. She felt her breath quicken and her eyes sting. Tissaia gulped and clenched her jaw, blinking away the tears that threatened to escape her, before taking a few deep breaths. It was a noticeable pause. One that showed weakness. One she regretted. But, Tissaia would keep her voice steady and stable, and she would show strength for those that couldn’t. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Vanielle of Brugge.” Tissaia’s voice broke.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank u for reading :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>